One Day at Sawamura Family
by Genmily
Summary: Intip Keseruan, Kelucuan, Kehangatan, dari Keluarga Sawamura Morning to Night.../ Parents!DaiSuga, Little!Kei,Tobio, Baby!Shoyo, /AU, Family,sedikit humor (semoga saja)./Author Newbie Coming/Warn!inside/ Hope you like it/enjoy yea/DLDR


**Disclaimer : Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Story © Hades Dasu Desu**

 **"One Day at Sawamura Family"**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, Typo (semoga gak ada), OOC, EjaanYang(Tidak)Disempurnakan, Alur ngawur, dan kekurangan lainnya**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor (sedikit), Romance**

 **No profit gained from this fic**

.

.

 **Happy Reading and let's enjoy…**

 ** _-Beautiful Morning-_**

Sinar matahari masuk ke sela-sela jendela kamar mereka. Koushi mengerang lalu duduk kemudian melihat jam diatas nakas. Sudah jam setengah enam. Waktunya membangunkan anak-anak mereka dan Daichi harus bekerja. Tubuh Daichi yang berada di sampingnya di guncang-guncang lembut. "Daichi? Sayang… Sudah jam setengah enam, kau berangkat kerja tidak?"

"Ennghhh… Iya, sebentar sayang…" Erangnya sambil menyambar pinggang Koushi yang tengah duduk. Koushi melepaskan pelukan Daichi lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu, tolong bangunkan Kei dan Tobio ya, kau bisa kan sayang?"

Daichi terduduk di sisi ranjang dengan mata masih terpejam. Tangan di letakkan diatas kening, hormat. "Siap, my love…" ujarnya dengan nada pelan dan terkesan malas. Maklum jatah pagi nya belum kesampaian.

"Baiklah, aku mau kedapur dulu."

Grep

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Mata Daichi masih terpejam, telunjuknya mengarah ke bibirnya, _where's my morning kiss?_. Koushi hanya bisa mendengus pelan dan didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Daichi.

Cup !

Mata Daichi langsung terbuka dengan semangatnya. "Serahkan padaku, sayang!" Daichi keluar dari kamar sedangkan Koushi harus membereskan ranjangnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah rapi, Koushi langsung melesat ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan bekal untuk suami dan kedua jagoan mereka, Kei dan Tobio.

Sawamura Kei baru saja beranjak dari ranjangnya. Mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan memakai kacamatanya. Kemudian disusul terbukanya pintu kamar milik Kei. "Ohayo jagoan Papa… kau sudah bangun?" tanya Daichi menghampiri Kei. "Ohayo Pa… baru saja bangun." Jawab Kei dengan nada sedikit mengantuk. Daichi mengacak surai Kei yang memang berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. "Segeralah mandi ya, Hari ini Papa antar kesekolah." Ujar Daichi kembali mengelus rambut jagoan sulungnya, kemudian mengangguk dan bangun menuju kamar mandi dan Daichi harus membangunkan jagoan keduanya, Tobio.

Tubuh Tobio di guncang lembut oleh sang Papa. "Ohayo jagoan Papa. Ayo lekas bangun, hari ini Tobio sekolah kan?" tanya Daichi kemudian Tobio bangun saat mendengar suara Papanya. "Papa?" Tobio membuka mata perlahan kemudian memeluk Papanya. "Ohoooammhayo Papa…" Daichi terkekeh geli. "Ayo bangun…lalu mandi." ujar Daichi lembut dan mengelus surai ravennya. "Zzzz…"

"Eh? Tidur lagi? Hmmm…" Daichi menggendong Tobio ke kamar mandi dan…

"WAAAAA…. Papa! Dingiiin…" Teriak Tobio. Dan adegan mandiin anak pun terjadi.

 ** _Beberapa menit kemudian,_**

Sarapan sudah siap. Ada telur orak-arik, beberapa potong roti dengan selai cokelat kesukaan Kei dan Tobio. serta 2 gelas susu dan secangkir kopi untuk sang suami. Dan Tiga kotak bento dengan bungkus yang berbeda sudah disiapkan Koushi. Namun, tiga pendekar kesayangaannya belum juga turun dari kamar. "lho? Kenapa belum pada turun sih? Ini sudah keburu siang."

Koushi kembali naik ke kamar anak-anak menyuruhnya untuk segera turun dan sarapan. Namun saat di depan pintu kamar Kei yang ia lihat sekarang adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Disana ada Daichi tengah memakaikan seragam untuk Tobio diikuti Kei yang bersusah payah naik ke kursi kecil guna menyisir rambut Daichi yang mencuat-cuat."Papa… jangan bergerak." Ujar Kei sembari menyisir rambut sang Papa. "Papa… dacinya miling…betulkan lagi…" protes Tobio yang dasinya sedikit miring dengan suara cadelnya. "Iya..iya sebentar…" jawab singkat Daichi dan kembali menunduk untuk membetulkan dasi Tobio disusul protes oleh Kei, "Papa… aku belum selesai, jangan menunduk." Daichi kembali tegakkan badannya disusul protes lagi oleh Tobio. "Papa… lompinya pakaikan juga."

Koushi terkekeh geli, memilih untuk bersandar di pintu sana, memperhatikan sang suami yang tengah akrab dengan anak-anak mereka. Tobio sudah rapi, Kei juga, dan sisiran Kei dirambutnya tidak terlalu buruk,"Sudah selesai kan? Ayo sekarang kita turun ke dapur… sarapan Mama sudah menunggu. Ehh—" ucapan Daichi terputus saat kepalanya mengarah ke pintu kamar, dan disana sudah ada Koushi yang tersenyum.

"Ayo, sarapan sudah siap…" ajak Koushi disana. Kemudian Kei turun dari kursi dan Tobio keluar duluan, kemudian Kei ikut keluar. Disusul Daichi. "Terima kasih, Daichi." Ujar Koushi kemudian disambung dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi serta senyuman. "Sudah tugasku…" jawab Daichi. Kemudian mereka berdua segera turun menyusul jagoan mereka.

"Huweeeeeee….hiks hiks…huweeeee"

Saat Daichi dan Koushi berada di tangga terdengar tangisan sang baby orange di sana. "Duluan saja… biar aku mengurus Shoyo. Cepatlah sarapan… jagoan kesayanganmu sudah menunggu _tuh_ …" ujar Koushi disusul semburat merah di pipi Daichi seraya tersenyum dan dikecupnya pipi sang Mama. "Baiklah, sayang."

Daichi menuju dapur, untuk pertama kalinya Kei dan Tobio tidak bertengkar soal sarapan yang disajikan oleh Koushi. Mereka memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Daichi ikut duduk dan menyesap kopi buatan istrinya. "Nanti sekolahnya Papa antarkan ya? Kei, Tobio-chan?"

"Memangnya Papa gak terlambat?" tanya Kei masih mengunyah roti selai cokelatnya. Daichi tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak…" jawabnya singkat. Mereka pun terus melahap sarapannya hingga tandas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Koushi sudah turun menuju depan pintu dengan Shoyo di gendongannya yang sudah wangi dan rapi sehabis mandi. Sementara tiga pahlawan kesayangannya sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat. Daichi menyiapkan mobil, Tobio tengah memakai sepatu, sementara Kei membetulkan sedikit rambutnya.

Kei berpamitan pada Koushi, "Terima kasih untuk pagi ini, Mama…" ujar Kei lalu menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mengecup pipi Koushi, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kei." Jawab Koushi. Kemudian Kei mencium Shoyo di pipinya. "Dah, Sho-chan… jaga Mama dirumah ya…"Koushi tersenyum. "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta…" jawab Shoyo. Disusul Tobio yang menarik-narik kaus Koushi di sampingnya. "Mama, aku mau mencium Sho-chan…" pinta Tobio. Koushi tersenyum lalu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar Tobio bisa menjangkau si adik kecilnya. "Selamat tinggal, Sho-chan. Siang nanti aku akan pulang dan bermain denganmu." Ujar Tobio dan mencium pipi kenyal Shoyo yang sudah wangi, "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta…" jawab Shoyo.

Koushi mengelus rambut Tobio, "Jangan nakal disekolah ya." Nasihat Koushi pada Tobio. Tobio mengangguk. Koushi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo jagoan! Kita berangkat…" ujar Daichi menginterupsi kedua jagoannya yang tengah tertawa bersama Shoyo dan Koushi. Kei dan Tobio segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Daichi kemudian menghampiri Koushi yang tengah menggendong Shoyo untuk pamit berangkat. "Aku berangkat,sayang… terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Ujar Daichi mencium pipi Koushi dan menyambar bibirnya. "Hati-hati sayang… semoga harimu menyenangkan." Jawab Koushi tersenyum pada Daichi kemudian Daichi menggendong Shoyo. "Hei, mana jagoan kecil Papa? Hmmm…. Wangi sekali pagi-pagi sudah mandi… Mama memang hebat…" ujar Daichi mencium perut Shoyo, Koushi tersenyum dan Shoyo tertawa. "Papa berangkat dulu ya, jagoan. Jaga Mama dirumah, Oke?" ujar Daichi mengecup Shoyo lagi karena gemas. Shoyo lagi-lagi tertawa. Koushi juga ikut tertawa.

"PAPA!, ayo belangkat!… nanti aku dan Nii-san tellambat!" teriak Tobio di jendela mobil. Koushi mengambil alih gendong Shoyo dan Daichi pun segera pergi. Koushi melambai-lambai tangan. "Dahh!"

"Hati-hati di jalan… semoga harimu menyenangkan…"

Daichi tersenyum kemudian naik ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi.

.

 _ **Di mobil…**_

Sawamura Tobio terlihat panik ketika sedang merogoh tas nya. "Kenapa? Buku mu ketinggalan?" tanya Kei. "Tidak… aku lupa mengerjakan satu soalan…Nii-chan, bisa bantu aku?" pinta sang adik. "Kau ini… makanya sebelum tidur pastikan kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu…" ujar sang kakak segera membantu Tobio menyelesaikan satu soalannya. Daichi yang tengah menyetir melirik melalui kaca spion terkekeh geli melihat dua jagoannya akrab.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang, Tobio sudah pulang sekolah. "Tadaima…" ujar Tobio seraya melepas sepatu. Di sambut Shoyo yang sedang merangkak menuju sang kakak, ingin menyambutnya. "Ta-ta-ta-ta…"

Tobio menoleh mendapati Shoyo tengah merangkak menghampirinya, senyum Tobio merekah. "Halo Sho-chan!...kakak pulang…" ujar Tobio langsung menggendong sang adik dan menciumnya. Sedangkan Koushi tengah membuat makan siang untuk Shoyo Tobio kemudian menuju dapur. "Mama, tadaima…" sapa Tobio.

"Oh, Tobio-chan.. Okaeri. Lho? Sho-chan bukannya tadi sedang main disitu? Kei mana? Tidak pulang sekolah bareng?" tanya sang Mama sambil mengambil Shoyo dari gendongan Tobio. "Tadi Sho-chan menyambutku pulang. Tidak, Tobio tidak lihat Kei-nii. " Katanya. Koushi terkekeh. "Ooh… Sho-chan rindu Tobio ya? baiklah, Tobio-chan segera ganti baju ya, bekal siangnya habis tidak?" tanya Koushi. "Habis kok…"

Tobio segera menuju kamar dan berganti baju. Dan Koushi menggendong Shoyo dan membawa makanannya menuju beranda. "Nah, Sho-chan _mamam_ dulu ya…"

Tak lama, si sulung pulang. "Tadaima…" kemudian Kei menemukan Koushi tengah menyuapi makan sang adik di beranda rumah. "Okaeri, Kei…" jawab Koushi. Kei celingak-celinguk. "Ma, Tobio sudah pulang?" tanya Kei. "Iya, sudah. Kenapa kalian tidak pulang bareng?" tanya Koushi. "Tadi dia kupergok lagi main sama teman-temannya, setelah itu dia malah langsung lari saat aku memanggilnya."

Koushi hanya tertawa geli. "Jadi gitu… ya sudah, sekarang Kei ganti baju sana." Kei segera masuk kamar.

SKIP TIME

Malam hari, setelah mereka berempat makan malam Koushi menemani kedua jagoannya belajar. Sedangkan Shoyo si jagoan bungsu telah tertidur di dekapannya. Sesekali Kei menghampiri meja belajar Tobio untuk menanyakan beberapa materi yang tidak dimengerti Kei. Kemudian diprotes Tobio karena mengganggunya sedang belajar juga. Disusul lagi ejekan Kei karena mulai berani main setelah pulang sekolah tanpa izin dahulu. Dan perseteruan keduanya terjadi hingga Shoyo si jagoan bungsu bangun dan menangis.

"Sudahlah… kalian kembali belajar, lihat. Shoyo jadi menangis deh…"

"Gara-gara Kei-nii yang mulai duluan." Keduanya kembali berseteru beradu argument. Koushi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kemudian memisahkan mereka. "Sudah Kei, Tobio… kembali belajar lagi. Jangan bertengkar terus, sebentar lagi Papa pulang. Jangan sampai kalian kena hukum sama Papa karena ulah kalian hari ini." Tegas Koushi. Membuat keduanya terdiam dan kembali belajar di meja mereka masing-masing karena takut kalau Mama telah menyebut nama Papa. "Maaf, Ma…"

"Sama, Ma…"

"Yasudah, kalau gitu, kembalilah belajar. Mama akan kembali lagi setelah mama menidurkan Sho-chan sebentar, Ya?"

Keduanya mengangguk kemudian Koushi keluar kamar Kei dan Tobio. Beberapa menit, Koushi kembali ke kamar dua jagoan mereka

"Sudah selesai? Kei? Tobio?" tanya Koushi pada keduanya disusul anggukan oleh Tobio sedangkan Kei masih menulis. Koushi mengelus rambut Tobio lembut, "Kalau begitu, segeralah tidur." Ujarnya kemudian menemani Tobio sampai ke ranjangnya, mencium kening, dan menyelimuti Tobio "Oyasumi Tobio-chan."

"Oyasumi, Mama." Setelah Tobio tidur, Koushi menghampiri Kei yang sudah menutup bukunya dan menguap. Koushi membelai surai Kei lembut. "Sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah Kei…"

"Papa belum pulang, Ma?" tanya Kei disela-sela ia menuju ranjangnya dan tidur. "Belum, kenapa memangnya?" Kei menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa… Oyasumi Mama…" ujar Kei kemudian menyelimuti dirinya. Koushi mencium kening si jagoan sulungnya. "Oyasumi Kei…"

 _ **-Sweet Night-**_

Koushi baru saja menutup pintu kamar dua jagoan kesayangannya, dan mendengar suara pintu dari bawah. Ternyata sang suami sudah tiba dirumah. "Tadaima…" Koushi segera turun ke bawah menyambut sang suami. "Okaeri…" Daichi tersenyum segera menghampiri dan memeluknya. "Rindu denganku, eh?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Keduanya tertawa. "Sudah makan?" tanya Koushi sambil melepas jas milik Daichi dan membawa tas nya ke kamar disusul Daichi di belakangnya. "Em, sudah. Aku makan diluar bersama rekan-rekanku. Kau sudah makan juga?" tanya Daichi dibalas anggukan oleh Koushi. "Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Daichi seraya melepas dasi dan kemejanya. Menaruhnya di keranjang cucian di sudut kamar mandi bertelanjang dada dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Sudah. Mereka sudah tidur…" jawab Koushi sambil mengambil handuk.

"Segeralah mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya untukmu." Suruh sang istri dengan handuk milik Daichi di tangannya. Daichi berjalan menghampiri Koushi, mengambil handuknya dan menyambar pinggang Koushi untuk mendekat, "Mau mandi bareng?" goda Daichi. Koushi menahan dada bidang Daichi yang ingin mendekat pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mnyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. "A-aku sudah mandi." ujar Koushi menjawab sewajar mungkin. Daichi makin merapatkan pelukannya. "Mandi lagi, bersamaku… mau kan?" tanya Daichi dengan suara berat.

Koushi tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mendorong lembut Daichi menuju kamar mandi, saat kaki Daichi sudah berada di kamar mandi, Koushi keluar. Daichi menarik tangan Koushi. "Ayo, mandi bareng, sayang…"

"Gak mau…"

"Kenapa? Aku gak bakal apa-apain kamu kok."

Koushi mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang suami, berbisik di telinga Daichi, "untuk malam ini saja ya?" Daichi menyeringai menang. Dan mereka mandi bersama.

Daichi keluar dari kamar mandi setelah Koushi, memakai piyama kesukaannya yang sudah disiapkan Koushi di atas tempat tidur, tapi tidak ada Koushi disana. "Koushi, _sayang_?" panggil Daichi namun Koushi tidak menyahut. Daichi mencari ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati Koushi tengah berada di beranda. Daichi mengambil jaket dan memakaikannya pada Koushi saat sampai diberanda. Tangannya ikut memeluk pinggang Koushi dari belakang.

"Sayang? Ini sudah malam… kenapa diluar hm?"

Mulut Daichi menelusup ke belakang telinga Koushi lalu menuju tengkuk dan menciumnya. Koushi memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik menatap Daichi. Namun di susul tawa Koushi. "Eh? Kenapa tertawa? Harusnya kau mendesah…" ujar Daichi bingung. Jemari Koushi naik ke kepala, menyisir lembut rambut Daichi yang masih sedikit basah dan mencuat-cuat kesana-sini. Sedangkan tangan Daichi masih setia memeluk Koushi.

"Rambutmu masih basah, sayang…" tukasnya dengan nada lembut. Daichi tersenyum, membiarkan tangan Koushi membelai lembut surai hitamnya. Sekarang tangan kanan Daichi naik ke pipi Koushi. Menangkupnya dan membelai lembut. "Terima kasih, sayang…" tukas Daichi. Sekarang tangan Koushi berada di leher Daichi, "Sama-sama…" jawabnya dengan nada lembut. Kemudian Daichi menarik Koushi dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut penuh cinta.

Ciuman yang berdurasi satu menit itu kemudian di lepaskan. Benang saliva masih menyangkut di kedua bibir mereka. Kemudian di hapus oleh jemari Daichi. Menatap Koushi lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu kau sedang lelah sekarang…" ujar Daichi. Tangannya masih setia memeluk Koushi. Begitu pun dengan tangan Koushi yang masih setia merangkul leher Daichi. Koushi tersenyum, "Kita berdua lelah… kau bekerja, aku mengurusi anak-anak. Semuanya adil, Daichi."

"Terima kasih, sayang…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Telah menjadi istriku, menjadi mama yang baik untuk jagoan-jagoan kita…"

"Kau juga, Daichi… terima kasih juga… kau telah menjadi suamiku, menjadi papa yang perhatian bagi anak-anak kita."

Keduanya menatap mata satu sama lain, menatap lekat-lekat, kemudian saling menempelkan kening, mata tertutup, dan tersenyum. Tak terasa sudah beberapa tahun mereka bersama. Bahkan sampai mempunyai 3 jagoan kebanggaan mereka berdua. Menjadi pelengkap dalam hidup mereka. Menjadi obat ketika mereka berdua lelah. Semuanya sudah lengkap.

Mereka berdua kini sudah tidur diranjang mereka, saling mendekap namun mata mereka masih terbuka. Daichi mengelus surai perak Koushi dan Koushi memainkan kancing piyama Daichi.

"Koushi sayang~~…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, Daichi."

Koushi mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Daichi, mata Daichi ikut menatap. "Tidurlah Daichi. Peluklah aku jika memang kau tak ingin aku jauh darimu. Dekap aku, dan Cium aku." Daichi tersenyum haru mendengar puisi sang istri. Daichi kembali menciumnya, memeluknya, hingga mereka tertidur.

END.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hallo, senpai-tachi, reader-tachi, author-senpai-tachi (?) aku baru gabung sekaligus bikin fic di Fandom ini sebagai perkenalan atas kedatangan saya dan telah diterimanya saya menjadi angota ffn…/cieee

Maaf ya kalau fic perkenalan ini Cuma sedikit, gak jelas, cerita pasaran dan **agak begitu** udah gitu gak nyambung apa maksudnya/hahah, saya kurang ajar banget/ sungkem

Maklumlah, saya baru belajar menulis, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya…

Des menerima **saran** yang bersifat **membangun** kok, so kalau memang ada kesalahan mohon di kasih tau agar saya bisa lebih tau lagi.

Salam kenal efribadi/salah des…/everybody…/

RnR?

 ** _Hades Dasu Desu_**


End file.
